By Heresies Distressed
By Heresies Distressed is a science fiction novel written by David Weber and published by Tor Books. It is the third book of the Safehold Series and the direct continuation of the storyline of By Schism Rent Asunder. It was released on July 31, 2009. Plot summary It is November of the Year of God 892 on the world of Safehold: in retribution for the Ferayd Massacre, the Royal Charisian Navy under Admiral Rock Point lays waste to large parts of the Delferahkan port city of Ferayd. Also, and to the disbelief of many, Rock Point has the priests of the Inquisition responsible for the deaths of Charisian merchants sentenced to death and hanged right on the spot. All over the world different factions react to the fundamental changes that are taking place; while the Republic of Siddarmark is mainly interested in securing its financial interests, the Church of God Awaiting prepares for a propaganda war as well as for a naval one, and back in Charis, the rebellious Temple Loyalists under former bishop Mylz Halcom plan their campaign of terrorism and sabotage against the newly founded Empire of Charis. Some three months later, Cayleb II Ahrmahk, King and Emperor of Charis, arrives in Cherayth to meet his Chisholmian subjects – and his mother-in-law, the Queen Mother Alahnah – for the first time. After a warm welcome from the people as well as from the Queen Mother, Cayleb addresses the Chisholmian parliament, reassuring his peers that his course of action is the best one possible. With his trusted advisor Merlin at his side, he debarks from Chisholm with new strength, as his fleet sails south to begin the Invasion of Corisande. Meanwhile, back in the holy city of Zion, Grand Inquisitor Zhaspahr Clyntahn and Chancellor Zahmsyn Trynair learn of the execution of the Schuelerite priests in Ferayd. Clyntahn immedialtely puts all blame on the Charisians, but Trynair explains how Charis has written proof of the Ferayd Massacre and will use it against the temple. A subsequent investigation by the Temple finds that the priests in Ferayd did in fact commit criminal actions, but also declares that the Charisian government had no right to prosecute, much less kill them. Some time later, the Grand Inquisitor meets an informant and learns of a cabal of priests who secretly oppose the Group of Four, calling themselves the Circle. The Grand Duchy of Zebediah surrenders to the Charisian invaders without a single shot being fired. Cayleb agrees to leave Grand Duke Tohmas in power as long as the latter respects the Imperial crown. The invasion force proceeds to Corisande Island and makes its landing in the Barony of Dairwyn. The local capital of Dairos is taken without any serious resistance. Only days later, the Royal Charisian Marine Corps engages the Corisandian Army in the Battle of Haryl's Crossing, which ends with an overwhelming Charisian victory due to superior arms and tactics. At the same time, all Corisandian ports are besieged by the Royal Navy. In the following months, the Corisandian Army is able to hold Talbor Pass, thus keeping the Charisians from reaching the capital city of Manchyr. Eventually, however, the invaders manage to sneak up in the defenders' back and the line of defense breaks down, General Koryn Gahrvai surrenders to Emperor Cayleb. All remaining Corisandian forces fall back to Manchyr, and Cayleb's army soon lays siege to the city. Prince Hektor has his younger children smuggled out of Corisande and brought to Delferahk by sea. Meanwhile, Cayleb's wife, Empress Sharleyan, has to deal with various matters of state, as well as with some less than helpfull noblemen who question her decisions and ability to lead. In order to distract herself from these day-to-day problems for a few days, she decides to visit the remote Convent of Saint Agtha. Once there, however, the Empress and her guardsmen are ambushed by a group of Temple Loyalists who were given information about her destination and the strength of her guard by her uncle, the Duke of Halbrook Hollow; the Duke, who disapproves the alliance with Charis, hopes to capture his niece and force her return to Chisholm, but Bishop Mylz has him killed as soon as he is of no more use to the Temple Loyalists' true goal: to kill Sharleyan. Merlin learns of the attack on Sharleyan and proceeds to Saint Agtha's as soon as he can. The Empress' guardsmen are killed one by one, yet they too inflict terrible damage on their attackers and manage to keep Sharleyan alive until Merlin arrives. The seijin unleashes the full superhuman power of his PICA body, slaughtering the Temple Loyalists along with Bishop Mylz, leaving no survivors behind to speak of what they witnessed. Sharleyan and Edwyrd Seahamper are shocked to see Merlin, whom they know to be in Corisande with Cayleb. Subsequently, the secret of Nimue Alban is revealed to both of them, and they meet with Cayleb, whom Merlin brings back to Tellesberg aboard a recon skimmer. Sharleyan also learns that her beloved uncle was the traitor responsible for the death of her guardsmen. Merlin then gives her and Cayleb a communicator, so that they can speak to each other after the Emperor's return to Corisande. In Manchyr, Prince Hektor decides to offer his surrender to Cayleb, but he and his son are assassinated by agents of the Church before an agreement can be arranged. The Prince's generals have no other choice than to offer the total surrender of the League of Corisande, which is subsequently dissolved. Its armies are disbanded, and its territories become part of the Charisian Empire. The Emperor and Empress meet in Cherayth to spend the winter, finally finding some time to actually commit to their relationship. Meanwhile, the Group of Four, whose members are beginning to distrust each other more and more, tries to prepare for the things to come. And in the Delferahkan capital of Talkyra, Prince Hektor's daugther, Princess Irys, whose under-age brother had been proclaimed Prince of Corisande by both Charis and the Temple, swears bitter revenge to Emperor Cayleb. Publishing data Edited by Patrick Nielsen Hayden Book design by Ellen Cipriano Maps by Ellisa Mitchell References Characters Charlz Abylyn • Lywys Ahbaht • Zhefry Ahbaht • Cayleb II Ahrmahk • Zhan Ahrmahk • Kahlvyn Cayleb Ahrmahk • Zhanayt Ahrmahk the Younger • Zhanayt Ahrmahk the Elder • Rayjhis Ahrmahk • Zhenyfyr Ahrmahk • Alyk Ahrthyr • Franz Ahstyn • Phylyp Ahzgood • Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk • Merlin Athrawes • Hektor Bahnyr • Borys Bahrmyn • Rahnyld IV Bahrns • Ahzwald Banahr • Hanbyl Baytz • Nahrmahn II Baytz • Trahvys Baytz • Felayz Baytz • Mahrya Baytz • Ohlyvya Baytz • Hauwerd Breygart • Dahryn Bryndyn • Zhon Byrkyt • Samyl Cahkrayn • Zhasyn Cahnyr • Karlos Chalmyrz • Yerek Charlz • Hauwyl Chermyn • Taiwyl Cheryng • Kynt Clareyk • Zhaspahr Clyntahn • Lewk Cohlmyn • Gahlvyn Daikyn • Mytrahn Daivys • Tymythy Darys • Hektor Daykyn • Hektor Daykyn the Younger • Irys Daykyn • Raichynda Daykyn • Charlz Doyal • Mahkynty Dragonmaster • Rhobair Duchairn • Adorai Dynnys • Erayk Dynnys • Styvyn Dynnys • Tymythy Dynnys • Kevyn Edwyrds • Styvyn Erayksyn • Wyllym Erayksyn • Erek XVII • Tairyn Fahrmyn • Payter Faircaster • Ahdym Fhairly • Ahrnahld Falkhan • Vyk Fraidmyn • Hairys Fyshyr • Rahnyld Gahrmyn • Koryn Gahrvai • Rysel Gahrvai • Wyllys Gairaht • Naithyn Galvahn • Lywys Gardynyr • Wyllys Graisyn • Styvyn Graisyn • Styvyn Graivyr • Andrai Gyrard • Mahrak Hahlmyn • Sairaih Hahlmyn • Pawal Hahlynd • Ahndrai Hahskyn • Mahrys Haimyn • Mylz Halcom • Bahrkly Harmyn • Zhoel Harys • Lywys Holdyn • Ehdwyrd Howsmyn • Vyrnyn Hwystyn • Farahk Hyllair • Ahlfryd Hyndryk • Dunkyn Hyndyrs • Zhozef Hyrst • Chiyan Hysin • Avrahm Hywstyn • Paitryk Hywyt • Ahntahn Illian • Hauwyrd Jynkyn • Ernyst Jynkyns • Traivyr Kairee • Tomhys Kairmyn • Ahrdyn Kestair • Lairync Kestair • Evelyn Knowles • Jeremiah Knowles • Mairah Lywkys • Bryahn Lahftyn • Nailys Lahrak • Shairmyn Lahsahl • Clyfyrd Laimhyn • Vyk Lakyr • Rhobair Lathyk • Zhim Layn • Taryl Lektor • Bryahn Lock Island • Rhobair Mahklyn • Rahzhyr Mahklyn • Tohmys Mahklyn • Ysbet Mahklyn • Hauwyrd Mahkneel • Stywyrt Mahlyk • Tahdayo Mahntayl • Ailas Mahntyn • Zheryld Mahrys • Allayn Maigwair • Zhaksyn Maiyr • Zhosh Makaivyr • Gwylym Manthyr • Alyx Mychail • Myldryd Mychail • Rhaiyan Mychail • Styvyn Mychail • Phylyp Myllyr • Hairym Nethaul • Kohdy Nylz • Trahvys Ohlsyn • Dustyn Olyvyr • Ahkyllys Pahlzar • Ahlvyno Pawalsyn • Tymahn Qwentyn • Ahnzhelyk Phonda • Gharth Rahlstahn • Bynzhamyn Raice • Lyndahr Raimynd • Carlsyn Raiyz • Arttu Raizyngyr • Ekohls Raynair • Wyllem Rayno • Zhames II Rayno • Hailyn Rayno • Bahrtol Rohzhyr • Nynian Rychtair • Hain Sahlmyn • Mahrak Sahndyrs • Jennifer Sarmac • Kayleb Sarmac • Rahss Sawal • Rahnyld Seacatcher • Rhyzhard Seafarmer • Edwyrd Seahamper • Paityr Sellyrs • Larys Shaikyr • Payter Shain • Hahl Shandyr • Ahlvyn Shumay • Thomys Shylair • Nyklas Stantyn • Domynyk Staynair • Maikel Staynair • Ahrdyn Staynair • Greyghor Stohnar • Zohzef Stywyrt • Zher Sumyrs • Tohmys Symmyns • Hahl Symyn • Zhorj Symyn • Airah Synklyr • Gairyt Tanyr • Daishyn Tayso • Alahnah Tayt • Sailys Tayt • Sharleyan Tayt Ahrmahk • Hauwerstat Thompkyn • Wu-shai Tiang • Zahmsyn Trynair • Zhairymiah Tryntyn • Lyam Tyrn • Bryndyn Tyrnyr • Samyl Tyrnyr • Hahl Urbahn • Zhak Urvyn • Bryahn Ushyr • Ahdym Vynair • Zherohm Vyncyt • Aidryn Waimyn • Byrtrym Waistyn • Edmynd Walkyr • Greyghor Walkyr • Lyzbet Walkyr • Mychail Walkyr • Styv Walkyr • Zhorj Walkyr • Frahnklyn Wallyce • Paityr Wylsynn • Hauwerd Wylsynn • Samyl Wylsynn • Ahnainah Wystahn • Edvarhd Wystahn • Allayn Yairley • Dunkyn Yairley • Rayjhis Yowance • Aibram Zayvyair • Tohmys Zhaksyn • Zhoel Zhanstyn • Hainz Zhaztro • Wyll Zheffyr • Gahrmyn Zhonair • Wahlys Zhorj • Ahlber Zhustyn • Vessels [[HMS Dancer|HMS Dancer]] • [[HMS Dawn Star (schooner)|HMS Dawn Star]] • [[HMS Destiny|HMS Destiny]] • ''HMS Dreadful'' • [[HMS Empress of Charis|HMS Empress of Charis]] Places Corisande Island • Dairos • Ferayd • Manchyr • Priory of Saint Hamlyn • Tellesberg Battles Battle of Haryl's Crossing • Siege of Manchyr Other Blink-lizard • Chewleaf • Persimmon fig • recon skimmer External links Category:Novels Category:Safehold Source Material